IP Multimedia services provide a dynamic combination of voice, video, messaging, data, etc. within the same session. By growing the number of basic applications and the media which it is possible to combine, the number of services offered to the end users will grow, and the inter-personal communication experience will be enriched. This will lead to a new generation of personalised, rich multimedia communication services.
IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is the technology defined by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) to provide IP Multimedia services over mobile communication networks (3GPP TS 22.228, TS 23.228, TS 24.229, TS 29.228, TS 29.229, TS 29.328 and TS 29.329 Releases 5 to 7). IMS provides key features to enrich the end-user person-to-person communication experience through the use of standardised IMS Service Enablers, which facilitate new rich person-to-person (client-to-client) communication services as well as person-to-content (client-to-server) services over IP-based networks. The IMS makes use of the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) to set up and control calls or sessions between user terminals (or user terminals and application servers). The Session Description Protocol (SDP), carried by SIP signalling, is used to describe and negotiate the media components of the session. Whilst SIP was created as a user-to-user protocol, IMS allows operators and service providers to control user access to services and to charge users accordingly.
FIG. 1 illustrates schematically how the IMS fits into a mobile network architecture in the case of a Packet Switched (PS) and Circuit Switched (CS) access domains, whilst FIG. 2 illustrates the various interfaces defined within the IMS and between the IMS and cellular and PSTN networks. [NB. IMS can also be deployed over other access technologies (e.g. fixed networks)]. Call/Session Control Functions (CSCFs) operate as SIP proxies with the IMS. The 3GPP architecture defines three types of CSCFs: the Proxy CSCF (P-CSCF) which is the first point of contact within the IMS for a SIP terminal; the Serving CSCF (S-CSCF) which provides services to the user that the user is subscribed to; and the Interrogating CSCF (I-CSCF) whose role is to identify the correct S-CSCF and to forward to that S-CSCF a request received from a SIP terminal via a P-CSCF.
A user registers with the IMS using the specified SIP REGISTER method. This is a mechanism for attaching to the IMS and announcing to the IMS the address at which a SIP user identity can be reached. In 3GPP, when a SIP terminal performs a registration, the IMS authenticates the user, and allocates a S-CSCF to that user from the set of available S-CSCFs. Whilst the criteria for allocating S-CSCFs is not specified by 3GPP, these may include load sharing and service requirements. It is noted that the allocation of an S-CSCF is key to controlling (and charging for) user access to IMS-based services. Operators may provide a mechanism for preventing direct user-to-user SIP sessions which would otherwise bypass the S-CSCF.
During the registration process, it is the responsibility of the I-CSCF to select an S-CSCF if a S-CSCF is not already selected. The I-CSCF receives the required S-CSCF capabilities from the home network's Home Subscriber Server (HSS), and selects an appropriate S-CSCF based on the received capabilities. [It is noted that S-CSCF allocation is also carried for a user by the I-CSCF in the case where the user is called by another party, and the user is not currently allocated an S-CSCF.] When a registered user subsequently sends a session request to the IMS, the P-CSCF is able to forward the request to the selected S-CSCF based on information received from the S-CSCF during the registration process.
Within the IMS Service Network, Application Servers (ASs) are provided for implementing IMS service functionality. Application Servers provide services to end-users in an IMS system, and may be connected either as end-points over the 3GPP defined Mr interface, or “linked in” by an S-CSCF over the 3GPP defined ISC interface. In the latter case, Initial Filter Criteria (IFC) are used by an S-CSCF to determine which Applications Servers should be “linked in” during a SIP Session establishment. The IFCs are received by the S-CSCF from an HSS during the IMS registration procedure as part of a user's User Profile. Some Application servers are IMS communication service specific so, for example, a given Application Server (a PoC AS) will be identified in the IFCs for a Push-to-talk over Cellular (PoC) service, whilst another Application Server (a MMTel AS) will be identified for a multimedia telephony call service. IMS communication services themselves may be identified by IMS communication service identifiers.
FIG. 2 illustrates the IMS Service Control (ISC) interface between an AS and an S-CSCF, as well as other interfaces within the IMS. Although the AS in FIG. 2 is shown as having only a single interface to an S-CSCF, it will be appreciated that in practice the ISC interface will extend across a communication network to which many (or all) of the CSCF servers of a given operator's network are connected, allowing an AS to communicate with all of these CSCFs. [Other entities illustrated in FIG. 1 will be well known to those of skill in the art.]
A further interface (Ut) exists between the AS and the user terminal (TS23.002) although this is not shown in the Figure. The Ut interface enables the user to manage information related to his or her services, e.g. creation and assignment of Public Service Identities, management of authorisation policies that are used for example by “presence” services, conference policy management, etc.
In the case of a communication between two IMS users involving multiple IMS communication services, each IMS communication service is associated with its own SIP signalling and control path. A session involving three IMS communication services is illustrated schematically in FIG. 3. Whilst SIP paths will of course share the same nodes within the IMS core network (e.g. S-CSCFs), they may traverse different nodes within the IMS Service Layer (i.e. ASs).
The implementation of network-based complex services made up of a number of individual IMS communication services, or even the provision of multiple parallel but independent services to individual users, may require the discovery by an IMS AS, involved in the delivery of an IMS communication service, of the nature of other ongoing IMS communication services. Discovery may also be desirable even where a complex service is made up of two services of the same type as it is possible that different invocations of the same service may involve different ASs. However, according to the current IMS implementations, there is no mechanism to support this discovery.